


Hotel Hickeys and Misunderstandings

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Rimming, Its supposed to be funny, M/M, but i dont know if that turned out well, half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s parents jump to the wrong conclusion when they see Dan covered in hickeys at the hotel pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Hickeys and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> _prompt-dan and phil go swimming with dans parents and when dan takes off his shirts there's bruises all over him and his parents think that phils abusing him and they have to explain how the bruises are hickeys from the previous night… please, I adore your writing, you're abso lately fabulous!!!_
> 
> Prompt fic! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure I was in the right mood~ Thank you so much, your ask made me quite happy, and I hope this lives up to what you enjoy about my writing?
> 
> Plenty more fics in the works, I promise :)

Dan _know’s_ they shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t help the fact that he loves the feel of Phil hovering over him, mouth attached to the skin of his collarbone so tightly they both know it’s going to leave a bruise.

Phil’s parents are in the room over, the walls of their hotel room paper thin, and Dan has to hold back a moan as Phil increases the pressure, scraping his teeth harshly against his skin before pulling away with a satisfied grin at the dark purple mark he’s left behind.

Then he moves on, trailing more harsh kisses down Dan’s torso, and Dan sucks in a deep breath, hyper aware of every single sound he makes, but unable to control himself, hips bucking up into Phil’s, barley gaining any friction and whining deep in the back of his throat.

Phil pulls away from him with a wide grin, then rolls his hips into Dan’s with a quiet chuckle, leaning down to press his fingers into the dark marks his mouth has left behind, and Dan’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Needy, aren’t we?” Phil teases, hooking his fingers into the waistband of both of their pants and yanking down, finally, _finally_ finishing undressing them, and Dan can’t help but hope that this mean’s Phil’s finally going to get on with it.

“Shut up, you know what your mouth does to me,” Dan retorts breathlessly, attempting to roll his hips back up into Phil’s again once the later settles back down.

“I do,” Phil agrees, and rolls his hips down, flesh meeting flesh. He grins when Dan withers against him happily. “It’s my best skill.”

“It’s your only skill,” Dan snipes back, and then he hisses when Phil sinks his teeth into the tender skin of his hip bone, bucking up uncontrollably.

“You love it,” Phil assures as he pulls away again, a teasing smirk gracing his lips.

Dan doesn’t respond, only rolls his head back on the pillow supporting him and moans when Phil caresses the smooth skin of his thigh, biting his lip and flicking his gaze to the wall when he realizes just how loud he is.

“Shhh, not so loud!” Phil protests with a laugh, leaning down again to suck a kiss into the inside of Dan’s thigh, and Dan squirms.

“Then stop fucking teasing me, and get on with it!” Dan finally growls, causing Phil to chuckle once again.

“I can do that,” he replies, and then he hooks one of Dan’s legs over his shoulder and presses his tongue into soft flesh.

\--

“I’m so glad you decided to join us this year, Dan,” Phil’s mum, Linda, is saying as they make their way down to the hotel pool, towels slung over their shoulders and flip flops squeaking against the floor. “It’s about time Phil brought you ‘round for one of our vacations, ” she continues, smiling sweetly at Dan all the while.

“Of course Mrs. Lester. It was only a matter of time,” he assures, patting her shoulder confidently as Phil makes a face besides her.

“M _uuuum_ ,” Phil whines. “It’s not like I never invite him along or anything,” he grumbles, but Linda obviously isn’t listening as she continues on like she hadn’t even heard him.

“Oh please dear, call me Mum,” she assures, and when Phil groans, she finally turns back to him with a teasing smirk on her lips.

“Well dear, you obviously haven’t been trying hard enough,” she begins, and then their off, bickering good naturedly as Dan chuckles from behind them.

Phil’s brother Martin comes up beside him then, nudging his shoulder with a smile, and they get to talking, pushing open the pool gate just before it falls closed behind Phil and his mum. Martin’s girlfriend Cornelia is far ahead of all of them, already spread out sunbathing on one of the lounge chairs, while Phil’s dad, Jim, pulls up the rear, and Dan can’t wait to get in the water, body sore from last night.

“Coming in with me then?” he asks once Phil and his mum have parted with gentle shoves and happy smiles.

“Gotta put on some sun lotion first,” Phil says. “Go on in without me.”

“Your loss then,” Dan responds with a shrug, and then he grabs the back of his shirt to pull it off, tossing the garment behind him and laughing when it hits Phil in the face.

Sighing happily, he sits down on the pools edge and dangles his feet into the cool water, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes. The sun is warm on his face, and he allows himself to lay back fully, calm for the first time in months.

After a few minutes, a shadow falls over his form, and he smiles gently, assuming its Phil.

“Dan dear, don’t you want some sun –“ a voice above him begins, and then the voice is cut off by a loud gasp that causes Dan to wrench his eyes open in fear. Phil’s mum is hovering over him, hands covering her mouth in horror, and it takes a moment for Dan to register what’s wrong, glancing around himself in fear, half expecting a giant spider to be perched on his chest.

Then he realizes what his chest actually looks like, covered in bruises, and his eyes go wide, face turning beet red as he jumps up in horror.

He’s about to stutter out an apology when Jim shouts “Phillip Michael Lester!” like Phil’s done something wrong, and Phil glances over with equally wide eyes.

“Why is Dan covered in bruises, Phil?” Linda asks in an accusing voice, and both Dan and Phil share a look of confusion before turning back to Phil’s parents.

Off to the side, Martin and Cornelia are hiding fits of laugher behind their hands, and Dan can’t help but turn a darker shade of red.

“I, uhm –” Phil begins, but his dad cuts him off before he can get out an excuse.

“I thought we raised you better than that, Phillip! You aren’t a violent man, what’s gotten into you!?” Jim shouts, and Phil blinks in confusion. Martin has almost completely lost control of himself, and loud guffaws are echoing around the entire pool area while Phil’s parents turn to him with horrified expressions on their faces.

“What’s so funny?” they ask, but Martin’s laughing too hard to answer, so Cornelia pushes forward, trying hard to contain her own laugher, as she explains.

“They’re not bruises Mrs. and Mr. Lester…they’re hickeys,” she manages to get out, and then she’s hiding laugher behind her own hand again, face bright red from the effort of holding it back.

From behind him, Dan can hear Phil groan as he presses his face into hands, completely mortified, while Dan crosses his arm over his chest. Phil’s parents can’t even look at them, and Dan wishes he’d never agreed to come on this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
